Dating a Vampire
by Trory
Summary: Harmony langweilt sich und lernt in einem Chatroom einen Mann kennen! Alles scheint perfekt zu sein, ihr Aussehen, das Restaurant und auch der Abend, aber hat ihr Date wirklich die Wahrheit erzählt, oder versucht er die Vampirin hinters Licht zu führen?


Ein kleiner Harmony One Shot ;)  
Die Songtexte stammen von "Sugarcult" und das Lied heißt Los Angeles.

* * *

**.Dating a Vampire.**  
the sun is burning down Los Angeles

_I want a girl, girl that won't talk back_  
_And a job, job that gives me slack  
And a car, car that won't break down  
In the heat of Los Angeles  
I want to go, go without a map  
Far away, away, I won't get trapped  
By the sound, a town, the sun beats down  
In the heat of Los Angeles_

**First Step: Lerne einen Mann kennen!**

Was war das doch für ein langweiliger Tag. Harmony saß gelangweilt auf ihrem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch der Anwaltskanzlei Wolfram & Hart und spielte seit circa einer Viertel Stunde mit ihrem Bleistift. Es war ja nicht ungewöhnlich, dass sie von Angel und Co. nicht wirklich wahrgenommen wurde, aber das war doch neu. Normalerweise hatte sie Arbeit und sie arbeitete auch gerne hier. Heute allerdings, war ein komischer Tag! Die Vampirin beobachtete die Menschen und Unmenschen, die das Büro verließen und betraten. Doch keiner schien sich für sie zu interessieren. Ein seufzen kam über ihre Lippen und sie stützte ihren Kopf auf ihrer Hand ab.

Sogar ihr früheres Leben war interessanter gewesen. Ja, daran erinnerte sie sich sehr gerne. Harmony war beliebt und gefürchtet gewesen. Dass sie jeder gemocht hatte, war nicht der Fall gewesen, aber wenn man reiche Eltern hatte und beliebt war, dann zählte das viel mehr. Und nun...was machte sie nun? Sie war zum Vampir geworden und seit gut 8 Monaten clean. Menschenblut trank sie nicht mehr und das war harte Arbeit gewesen. Nicht, dass sie blutrünstig und schrecklich gewesen war, die Welt der Vampire war weitaus komplizierter als sie sich das vorgestellt hatte. Als sie noch lebendig gewesen war, hatte sie es leicht gehabt. Mit Geld konnte man so gut wie alles bekommen. Von schönen Kleidern bis zu Autos und guten Noten. Alles war möglich gewesen...

Doch der Tag des Aufstiegs hatte alles verändert. An diesem Tag war sie getötet worden, ausgesaugt und wenig später hatte sie ihr Unleben angefangen. Als Vampir...in Sunnydale. Nein, auch das war nicht toll gewesen. Harmony glättete ihre Kleidung und betrachtete die kleinen Einhörner die ihren Schreibtisch zierten. Diese Vorliebe hatte sie selbst als Vampir nicht ablegen können. Sie strich sich durch die Haare und starrte auf den Monitor. Dort sah sie nur ein Logo der Firma und einige Symbole auf dem Bildschirm. Zu Tode gelangweilt klickte sie einen der Buttons an. Irgendwie musste sie die Langeweile ja unterdrücken. Da war es doch sehr gut, dass eine Firma wie Wolfram & Hart die Vorzüge des Internets nicht ausschlug.

Die blonde Frau warf immer wieder einen Blick nach vorne, doch noch immer wartete keine Arbeit auf sie. Dieser Tag konnte nur noch schlimmer werden. „Huch!", kam es auf einmal leise von ihr. Erschrocken starte sie auf den Bildschirm. Wo hatte sie nun wieder hingeklickt? Ein Chatroom? Mh, wieso nicht. Das könnte ihr wirklich helfen, die Langeweile zu unterdrücken. Zielstrebig gab sie ihren Nicknamen, Unicorn, ein und klickte auf einen der Räume. Mit einem Mal fühlte Harmony sich viel munterer und las die Sätze der einzelnen User durch. Wie langweilig...belanglose Unterhaltungen über Gott und die Welt? Vielleicht war es doch eine dumme Idee gewesen. Seufzend wollte Harmony das Programm wieder schließen, als auf einmal ein kleines Fenster geöffnet wurde.

Die Vampirin zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und erkannte, dass es sich bei diesem Fenster um einen Privatchat handelte. Jemand hatte sie angeschrieben! Freudestrahlend antworte sie auf die Nachricht. Nach 5 Minuten hatte sie erfahren, dass es sich bei „Mister Big Bad" um einen Mann handelte, der auch in Los Angeles lebte! In Harmony's Kopf arbeitete sich schon das Bild eines jungen, gut aussehenden Mannes aus und die Langeweile war verschwunden. Der Tag war doch nicht so übel.

**Mister Big Bad:** Wie heißt du?  
**Unicorn:** Harmony smile Und du?  
**Mister Big Bad:** Alex  
**Unicorn:** Du bist bestimmt ein gut aussehender, reicher Anwalt, oder Alex?  
**Mister Big Bad:** Anwalt? Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen? Aber du hast Recht, meine Schöne 

Harmony klatsche begeistert in die Hände und setzte ihr strahlendes Lächeln auf! Ein Anwalt. Dieser Tag war doch nicht ganz so übel wie sie angenommen hatte. Eine halbe Stunde später hatte sie noch einige weitere Dinge über Alex erfahren. Er war 28 Jahre alt und Single! Jawohl Single. Dabei schlug Harmony's Herz höher. Ein unverheirateter Anwalt. Sicher, Anwälte gab es an ihrem Arbeitsplatz genug, aber die sahen sie doch gar nicht, oder sie wussten „was" sie war und gingen ihr aus dem Weg. Vampir zu sein hatte eben nicht nur Vorteile. Trotzdem mochte sie ihr Unleben. Alex würde natürlich nicht erfahren, dass er hier mit einer Untoten redete. Auf keinen Fall. Möglicherweise später, wenn sie einen schicken Verlobungsring am Finger stecken hatte.

Hach ja. Sie war immer noch eine Frau und diese träumten nun mal von solchen Sachen. Harmony wusste, dass sie als Vampir so etwas vermutlich nicht bekommen würde. Kinder und einen Ehemann, das war etwas, was sie nicht bekommen würde. Zum einen war es biologisch nicht mehr möglich und welcher normale Mann würde sich schon in einen Vampir verlieben? Sie war so sehr in ihren Gedanken vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie Angel auf ihren Schreibtisch zukam. „Harmony!?", er schrie sie an und seine Sekretärin zuckte zusammen. „Oh Angel!", sagte sie und minimierte das kleine Chatfenster. Sicher war sicher...

Musste er sie nun stören? Gerade dann, wenn sie sich mit einem tollen Mann unterhielt? Zudem wollte ihr Chef nur einen Becher Blut. Erneut verzog Harmony ihre Mundwinkel nach unten und teilte Alex mit, dass sie ihrem Chef schnell einen Becher Blut, äh Kaffee natürlich, bringen musste. Um ein Haar hätte sie fast Blut geschrieben! Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und stand auf. Vermutlich hätte sie nach diesem Satz nie wieder von ihm gehört. 10 Minuten später hatte Angel seinen Becher Blut, mit einem Schuss Otter und Harmony machte sich wieder an die „Arbeit".

Alex war glücklicherweise immer noch im Chatroom und Harmony tippte verzückt ein paar Wörter. In der letzten Zeit hatte sie nicht viele Männer kennen gelernt. Meistens waren es, nun ja, eben Vampire gewesen! Und die meiste Zeit ihres Vampirlebens hatte sie Blondiebär nachgejagt. Dass dieser sie immer wie den letzten Dreck behandelt hatte, war nicht toll gewesen und doch hatte sie Spike vergöttert. Ein leises Seufzen erfüllte den Raum und sie vertrieb diesen Gedanken. Spike war aus ihrem Unleben verschwunden und sie hatte sich in Los Angeles etwas aufgebaut. In gewisser Weise war Wolfram & Hart perfekt. Hier arbeiteten mehrere Vampire und sie war nicht die einzige. Ein sicherer Arbeitsplatz und das in jeglicher Hinsicht.

**Mister Big Bad:** Hast du heute Abend schon etwas vor?  
**Unicorn:** Nein, noch nicht?  
**Mister Big Bad:** Möglicherweiße doch!  
**Unicorn:** Ach? Willst du mich etwa zum Essen ausführen?  
**Mister Big Bad:** Ja, das will ich. Falls du das auch willst. Oder willst du kein Date mit einem Anwalt?  
**Unicorn:** Ich würde mich sehr gerne mit dir treffen. 

Sie hatte heute Abend ein Date! Ein Date mit einem tollen Anwalt! Konnte ihr Unleben nun noch besser werden? Harmony nahm eines ihrer kleinen Einhörner und küsste es auf die Mähne. „Uh der heutige Abend wird einfach toll werden!", meinte sie und schloss die Augen. So schlecht war das Unleben in Los Angeles doch nicht. Ein Date...das war schon eine ganze Weile her. Ja, sehr lange sogar. Ein richtiges Date hatte sie als Vampir noch gar nicht gehabt und auf einmal keimte Panik in ihr auf. Gott! Was wenn sie alles falsch machen würde? Als Mensch war das doch etwas vollkommen anderes! Sie starrte den Bildschirm an und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Wieso hatte sie eigentlich Angst? Harmony war doch eine schöne Frau, die vor einem einfachen Date keine Angst haben sollte. Eigentlich...doch vor dem ersten Date als Vampirin durfte das sicher so sein. Ihr Date würde immerhin nicht erfahren, was sie wirklich war und irgendwie log sie ihn doch auch an. Nein, sie erzählte ihm nur eine Kleinigkeit aus ihrem Unleben nicht. Das war vollkommen in Ordnung. So würde sie es machen. Alles andere konnte sie ihm erzählen. Sie war in Sunnydale aufgewachsen, hatte dort ihren Abschluss gemacht, wurde am selben Tag zum Vampir und zwei Jahre später war sie in Los Angeles um in einer Anwaltskanzlei als Sekretärin zu arbeiten. Alles bis auf die Verwandlung konnte sie Alex erzählen! Perfekt.

Der Tag war gerettet und der Abend würde einfach nur toll werden. Harmony sah auf die Uhr und erkannte, dass es jetzt kurz vor 15.00 Uhr war. Heute würde sie einfach etwas eher Feierabend machen. Immerhin hatte sie ein Date und wollte gut aussehen und das dauerte nun mal etwas. So war Frau nun mal und Harmony erst recht. Zwei Stunden später verabschiedete Harmony sich und verließ das Gebäude. Der Abend konnte losgehen.

**Second Step: Bereite dich auf das Date vor!**

Harmony hatte sich heute besonders beeilt. Der Weg in ihre Wohnung war kein langer, doch heute hatte sie sich selbst übertroffen. Nach fast 20 Minuten war sie in ihrer Wohnung und wollte sich im Spiegel ansehen. Als Vampir hatte sie kein Spiegelbild mehr, aber Harmony wusste auch so, dass sie gut aussah. Oh ja, sie sah fabelhaft aus. Mehr als das. Altern konnte sie nicht. Immerhin war sie unsterblich – zumindest solange ihr keiner den Kopf abhacken würde, oder ihr ein Stück Holz ins Herz jagen würde! Doch das konnte sie ganz gut verhindern. Harm wollte ihr Unleben noch etwas genießen und heute würde sie mit einem tollen Anwalt Essen gehen! Sie konnte es kaum abwarten.

Gut gelaunt legte Harmony ihren Mantel ab und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Als erstes würde sie Duschen und dann musste sie sich nur noch schick machen. Das dauerte natürlich. Immerhin konnte sie nicht zaubern. Sie mochte stärker als normale Frauen sein, aber das hatte ja jeder Vampir an sich. Trotz dem Vampir dasein war sie eine Frau! Eine sehr begehrenswerte noch dazu. Die Blonde entledigte sich ihrer Kleidung und eine Minute später war sie unter der Dusche. Heißer Dampf verteilte sich im Badezimmer und der Duft von ihrem Rosenblütenshampoo verteilte sich in der Luft. Sie liebte dieses Shampoo über alles.

Harmony war nicht wie viele andere Vampire. Ungepflegt zu sein kam für sie gar nicht in Frage! Eher würde sie sich freiwillig einen Pflock ins Herz stoßen, als eine Woche lang ohne ihre Pflegeprodukte zu leben. Das warme Wasser wärmte ihren Körper für einige Minuten und immer dann kam die Sehnsucht nach ihrem alten Leben auf. Wie lange hatte sie die Sonne nicht gesehen? Es war so unglaublich lange her, aber was hatte sie für eine Wahl? Würde sie am Tag nicht aufpassen, dann würde sie innerhalb weniger Sekunden in Flammen aufgehen und dann ein Häufchen Asche sein. Und damit wäre ihr Unleben vorbei. Nein nein! Das würde sie auf jeden Fall verhindern.

30 Minuten später waren ihre Haare zweimal mit dem Shampoo gewaschen worden, hatten die Spülung kennen gelernt und das wunderbar duftende Duschbad hatte ihre Haut verwöhnt und alles war wunderbar. Aufgewärmt vom warmen Wasser stieg Harmony aus der Dusche und wickelte sich ihr rosa Handtuch um ihren Körper. Verziert war es mit einem kleinen Einhorn. Harmony rubbelte ihre Haare trocken und wickelte diese dann in das Handtuch. Mit einem Turban auf dem Kopf und dem Handtuch um ihren Körper trat Harmony an das Waschbecken. Über dem Waschbecken hing ein Spiegel, doch für die Vampirin war er nicht von Interesse.

Ihr eigenes Spiegelbild konnte sie immerhin nicht sehen und manchmal verfluchte Harmony das. Vampir zu sein war ja gar nicht so schlecht, aber eine Frau brauchte nun mal ihren Spiegel! Sie hatte gelernt ohne ihn zu leben und sah trotzdem noch gut aus. Ja, sie machte in ihrem Leben viel mehr als man ihr zutraute. Harmony schnappte sich ihre Bodylotion und fing an ihren Körper einzucremen. Anschließend trug sie eine Tagescreme in ihrem Gesicht auf und schminkte sich fertig. Ja, das war perfekt. Alex würde den Blick nicht von ihr nehmen wollen und falls doch, dann konnte sie ihm ja ihre Vampirzähnchen zeigen – natürlich nur um ihn zu erschrecken! Sie war immerhin clean.

20 Minuten später war Harmony fertig geschminkt und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Schlafzimmer. Nun stand sie vor einem großen Problem! Das schicke Kleid, oder doch etwas lässigeres? Grübelnd öffnete die Vampirin ihren Schrank und zog immer wieder eines der Kleidungsstücke heraus. Ein paar Mal flogen Sachen in Richtung ihres Bettes und andere wurden wieder in den Schrank gestopft. Ein schneller Kontrollblick auf die Uhr und alles war gut. Sie hatte noch Zeit! Alex würde sie erst um 20:30 Uhr vor einem Restaurant treffen. Der Name hatte sich teuer und sehr nobel angehört. Also vermutlich doch ein Kleid...Ihr großer Vorteil war es, dass es um diese Uhrzeit bereits dunkel war und die Sonne ihr nichts mehr anhaben konnte.

Welches Kleid sollte sie nur anziehen? Eine sehr schwierige Frage. Immer noch mit einem Handtuch um ihren Körper ging sie auf ihr Bett zu und sah die Kleidungsstücke darauf an. Sie liebte alle ihre Kleider und jedes davon würde ihr sehr gut stehen. Vermutlich würde auch jedes zum heutigen Abend passen und Alex gefallen. Seufzend schloss die blonde Vampirin ihre Augen und griff blind nach einem der Kleider. Dieses würde sie nehmen! Sonst würde sie sich noch verspäten und das war nun wirklich nicht nett. Harm öffnete die Augen und sah, dass sie ein rotes Spaghettiträgerkleid gezogen hatte. Wunderbar. Eines ihrer liebsten Kleider.

Harmony schlüpfte in das Kleid und sah an sich hinunter. Oh ja, sie sah einfach toll aus! Auch hier wäre es von Vorteil, wenn sie ihr eigenes Spiegelbild erkennen könnte, doch so war es nun mal nicht. Hoch erfreut ging Harmony auf ein Tischchen zu und wählte ein Parfum. Chanel. Eine wunderbare Marke. Ein paar Spritzen verteilten sich auf ihrer Haut und die Vampirin lächelte breit. Sie war nun fast fertig! Ein gezielter Griff in ihren Schuhschrank und es konnte losgehen. Ihre Handtasche war schnell gepackt. Fertig! Harmony lehnte sich gegen ihre Haustüre und zupfte noch ein paar Dinge zurecht. Anschließend verließ sie ihre Wohnung.

**Third Step: Lerne dein Date kennen und lieben!**

Vor ihrer Wohnung hatte Harmony sich ein Taxi genommen und 20 Minuten später hielt der gelbe Wagen vor einem schicken Restaurant. Ein kurzer Blick auf ihr Gameface und der Taxifahrer hatte sie freundlicherweise ohne Bezahlung gehen lassen. In bester Laune stieg sie aus und sah das Restaurant genau an. Edel. Sehr edel sogar. So einen guten Geschmack konnte nur ein Anwalt haben. Immerhin musste er seine Klienten beeindrucken und hiermit würde er das auch schaffen. Die Vampirin ging auf den Eingang zu und sah sich um. Nun musste sie nur noch auf Alex warten!

Harmony musterte jeden Mann der näher kam genau. Und einige davon sahen verdammt gut aus! Doch scheinbar war keiner davon Alex. Schade aber auch...Als Erkennungszeichen hatten die beiden verabredet, dass sie eine Rose im Knopfloch der Jacke tragen würden. In Harmony's Knopfloch steckte eine rosafarbene glitzernde Rose. Sie liebte diese Farbe einfach und passte gut zu dem Rest ihrer Sachen. Langsam wurde sie nervös. Ihre Augen suchten nach einer Uhr und fanden schließlich auch eine. Es war kurz vor halb 9. Alex würde also gleich auftauchen! Ein alter Mann lief an Harmony vorbei und kurz musterte er sie. Panik tauchte wieder in ihr auf. _Nicht er! Bitte bitte nicht er! Der alte Kerl ist eindeutig unter meiner Würde!_ dachte sie und war mehr als nur erleichtert, als der alte Mann seinen Weg ging.

Was, wenn Alex überhaupt nicht gut aussah, oder schlimmer: Was, wenn er sie versetzte? In Harmony's Augen funkelte kurz Wut auf, doch dafür war es noch zu früh. Alex hatte sich wirklich nett angehört und er würde sich auch mit ihr treffen! Noch einmal überprüfte sie ihr Outfit und lächelte. Sie war bereit und nun musste ihr Date nur noch auftauchen. Ihre Augen scannten wieder die Menge und bei jedem dieser Männer, konnte sie einen Herzschlag ausmachen. Ja, noch so ein Vorteil den man als Vampir hatte. Das gerade in diesem Moment ein junger Mann auf sie zukam, bemerkte sie gar nicht. Erst als jemand ihren Namen sagte, wurde sie hellhörig.

Die Vampirin drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht eines jungen, braunhaarigen Mannes. Er sah gut aus...nicht überdurchschnittlich gut, aber doch gut. Das war Alex? Nicht übel. Okay, er sah nicht gerade wie einer der tollen Schauspieler aus, doch das störte sie nicht. Er hatte ein charmantes Lächeln aufgesetzt und einen schwarzen Anzug, mit einer roten Rose im Knopfloch an. Oh! Das war wirklich Alex! „Freut mich sehr dich kennen zulernen, Alex.", sagte sie und streckte ihm ihre Hand hin. Sie musste ja nicht unhöflich sein. Als Vampir war es zwar nicht normal, aber sie führte ja ein Unleben ohne Menschenblut. Also musste sie sich auch sonst relativ normal verhalten. Und ihr Menschenleben war noch nicht so lange her, dass sie sich daran nicht mehr erinnern konnte.

Alex schüttelte ihre Hand und der kräftige Händedruck war durchaus beeindruckend. Einen Schwächling konnte Harmony nicht gebrauchen. Im Vergleich zu ihr war er natürlich nicht stark, doch sie hatte ja nicht vor, ihn zu verhauen – zumindest nicht heute, und falls doch, dann nur wenn er es auch wollte. „Es freut mich ebenfalls. Sehr sogar. Du siehst übrigens wirklich bezaubernd aus, Harmony.", sagte er und die beiden betraten das Restaurant. Geschmeichelt folgte Harmony ihrem Date und warf dabei vollkommen „unauffällig" einen Blick auf sein Hinterteil. Ihre Mundwinkel gingen nach oben und nur Minuten später saß sie an einem Tisch mit Alex.

„Es ist wirklich schön hier.", meinte die Vampirin und lächelte Alex zu. Der heutige Abend würde bestimmt wundervoll werden. Alex sah gut aus und schien charmant zu sein. Er war ein Mensch. Das war ihr sofort aufgefallen. Harmony hatte seinen Herzschlag und seinen Puls gehört. Zusätzlich die Wärme gespürt, die von seinem Körper ausging, als sie seine Hand geschüttelt hatte. Wie würde er wohl reagieren, wenn sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen würde? Das war natürlich keine Option. Wahrscheinlich hatte er noch nie etwas von Vampiren gehört und wenn doch, dann nur im Zusammenhang mit Märchen.

„Freut mich, dass es dir hier gefällt, aber du bist diejenige, die diesen Abend wundervoll macht. Soll ich uns schon mal einen Wein bestellen?", wollte er wissen und zeigte dabei seine weißen Zähne. Harmony nickte und lächelte ebenfalls. Wein war gut. Blut konnte sie sich hier ja schlecht bestellen! Wie würde das denn aussehen, wenn sie den Kellner nach Blut fragen würde? Verrückt und Alex würde sie dann bestimmt als Freak abstempeln. Normales Essen brauchte sie zwar nicht, aber das würde sie nicht daran hindern. Wenn sie nach Hause kommen würde, dann würde sie sich ein schönes Tässchen Otterblut genehmigen und von Alex träumen – da war sie sich sicher.

„Erzähl mir doch ein paar Dinge über dich, Harmony. Wo bist du aufgewachsen und wo arbeitest du?", fragte Alex und der Kellner erschien mit dem Wein. Er schenkte beiden etwas davon ein und Harmony nippte an ihrem Glas. Sie schenkte Alex ein bezauberndes Lächeln und fing an. „Ich bin in Sunnydale aufgewachsen. Keine Ahnung ob dir das etwas sagt. Ein kleines Örtchen in Kalifornien. Nichts besonderes.", nun ja, das stimmte ja nun nicht wirklich. Dort befand sich der Höllenschlund und dort war sie zum Vampir gemacht worden. „Ich habe dort meinen Abschluss gemacht und bin danach nach L. A. gezogen. Seit fast einem Jahr arbeite ich nun bei Wolfram & Hart. Seit kurzem bin ich die persönliche Assistentin von Angel.", erzählte Harmony und nahm einen kleinen Schluck von ihrem Rotwein.

„Sunnydale sagt mir nichts. Aber das hört sich doch gar nicht so schlecht an!", meinte Alex und sah Harmony an. „Das hört sich nach einem tollem Beruf an. Angel ist sicher sehr froh, dass er dich hat.", meinte Alex und Harmony lächelte, sagte jedoch nicht wirklich viel darauf. Ob Angel wirklich froh war? Daran zweifelte sie ja. „Und nun bist du an der Reihe. Ich habe dir etwas von mir erzählt und nun will ich auch etwas mehr von dir wissen.", forderte sie Alex auf und sah ihn fordernd an.

„Okay. Aufgewachsen bin ich in der Nähe von New York. Mit 10 Jahren bin ich dann nach Los Angeles gezogen. Einige Jahre später sind wir dann hier. Ich habe ein schönes Büro in einer Anwaltskanzlei und das einzige was fehlt, sind eine schöne Frau und Kinder.", sagte er und setzte auf einmal noch hinzu. „Also, das mit den Kindern war nun keine Aufforderung oder so...ich will dich nicht abschrecken!", meinte er etwas nervös und lächelte Harmony an. Doch dies störte Harmony nicht. Kinder konnte sie ihm sowieso nicht schenken. Also musste sie auch keine Panik bekommen, nur weil er das Wort in den Mund nahm. Und eine Vampirin wollte er bestimmt nicht zur Ehefrau haben...

„Es ist bestimmt toll ein Anwalt zu sein. Ein schönes Büro, lauter einflussreiche Mandanten, Meetings in tollen Restaurants und überhaupt...es muss toll sein?", schwärmte Harmony und sah Alex vollkommen verzückt an. Sie stellte sich das alles toll vor. Einen Anwalt als Freund zu haben, das würde für die Vampirin das höchste sein. Aber einen normalen Anwalt konnte sie vermutlich gar nicht haben. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn einfach verwandeln, falls das mit ihm etwas werden würde? Nein, das war keine gute Idee. _Du bist clean Harmony und auch solche Gedanken sind falsch! Sehr falsch, auch wenn sein Hals von hier aus sehr sauber aussieht..._ Harmony schüttelte innerlich ihren Kopf und sah Alex wieder an.

**Fourth Step: Vertraue deinem Date – oder: Höre auf die Innere Stimme und verschwinde!**

Das Date von Alex und Harmony dauerte nun schon über eine Stunde. Die beiden verstanden sich bestens und die Vampirin hatte von dem ganzen hier einen sehr guten Eindruck. Zuerst war sie sich ja nicht so sicher gewesen. Immerhin gab es da ja viele Dinge, die zwischen ihnen standen. Unter anderem die Tatsache, dass Harmony untot war! Noch wusste Alex nichts davon, aber früher oder später...Immerhin würde es ihm auffallen, dass sie direktes Sonnenlicht vermied und Tagsüber kaum hinaus ging. Auf dem Weg zur Arbeit war sie immer besonders vorsichtig und auch sonst gab es viele ungewöhnliche Dinge.

In ihrem Kühlschrank befanden sich kaum normale Lebensmittel. Das einzige, was sie hatte, waren Blut und andere Getränke. Im Schrank hatte sie noch ein paar Cornflakes, aber ansonsten nur Blut. Sie war eben ein Vampir! Was erwartete man da auch? Dass sie sich von normalen Lebensmittel ernährte? Dadurch sparte sie sich viel Geld und dieses konnte sie für andere Dinge, wie Schuhe, Kleidung und Parfums ausgeben! Für eine Frau wie Harmony war das sowieso die Welt. Das Blut kostete natürlich auch Geld, aber es war nicht so teuer. Mh Blut. Nun würde sie gerne eine Tasse davon haben. Sie war schon in Versuchung den Kellner doch noch zu fragen...

Alex und Harmony bekamen von dem Kellner gerade den Hauptgang serviert. Das Essen sah natürlich sehr lecker aus, aber Harmony wurde davon nicht satt. Was ein Jammer war. Alex konnte nichts dafür, er hatte sich viel Mühe gegeben und der Abend war ja auch schön. Der Hauptgang bestand aus Hähnchenbrust mit Kräuterkern. Es war schön angerichtet und sah auch sehr appetitlich aus. Harmony würde das Hühnchen natürlich Essen. Immerhin hatte sie ein Date! Und sie würde es nicht versauen, indem sie das wunderbare, sehr teure Essen nicht anrührte. „Das sieht ja lecker aus.", meinte sie und eine halbe Stunde später war der Nachtisch auch schon bestellt worden.

Harmony wusste nicht genau was es geben würde, aber es hörte sich schokoladig an. „Ein Traum aus dem Morgenland". Das war schon ein komischer Name für einen Nachtisch? Warum konnte das ganze nicht aus Blut bestehen? Und wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken ab. So leicht war das gar nicht. Doch bisher schlug sie sich ganz gut. Harmony benahm sich vorbildlich und der Gesprächsstoff mit Alex schien ihr auch nicht auszugehen. Hatte sie sich mit Spike jemals unterhalten? Wenn sie es versucht hatte, dann hatte dieser ihr nur einen dummen Spruch an den Kopf geworden. Ja, sie hatte etwas besseres verdient. Zum Bespiel einen niedlichen Anwalt! „In welcher Anwaltskanzlei arbeitest du eigentlich? Vermutlich sagt dir Wolfram & Hart etwas?", fragte Harmony und wusste nicht, dass sie damit in ein Fettnäpfchen hüpfte.

"Ah...ich arbeite bei der Anwaltskanzlei Crane, Pool & Schmidt.", sagte er, hatte sich mit seiner Antwort allerdings reichlich Zeit gelassen. „Nein. Ich fürchte Wolfram & Hart sagt mir nichts.", meinte er und fuhr sich verlegen und nervös durch die Haare. Alex' Handflächen wurden feucht und er sah Harmony an. Ziemlich nervös...Die Vampirin bemerkte dies natürlich. Sein Puls hatte sich gesteigert und sein Herz schlug auf einmal sehr schnell. Er war nervös? Ja! Er war nervös. Nun musste sie nur noch wissen, wieso das so war. Harmony hatte eine einfache Frage gestellt. Das war doch eigenartig. Ein kleiner Zweifel entstand und Harmony schürzte die Lippen – aber nur einen Moment.

Dann sah sie ihn wieder normal an. Es war schon seltsam. Die Anwaltskanzlei Wolfram & Hart war in Los Angeles bekannt. Zumindest einige Anwälte kannten sie. Ihr ruf war vermutlich nicht der beste und wer Ahnung von Vampiren und anderen Monstern hatte, wusste meistens auch wieso der Ruf etwas zweifelhaft war. Alex dagegen. Er schien noch nichts davon gehört zu haben. Harmony schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab und sagte sich, dass sie Alex ja nur vertrauen musste. Sie war diejenige mit einem Vorteil. Und nur weil er etwas nervös geworden war, musste er ihr ja nicht gleich ein Märchen auftischen!

Bisher war es ein toller Abend gewesen, nein, es war sogar ein super mega toller Abend gewesen! Ein bisschen Hoffnung hatte Harmony noch. Sogar als Vampirin träumte sie noch von ihrem Prinzen auf dem weißen Pferd, der sie finden und in seine Welt mitnehmen würde. Ein verträumter Blick erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und auch Traurigkeit schlich sich ein. Das würde sie nicht bekommen. Harmony hatte ihre Karten auf Spike gesetzt. Ja, sie hatte gedacht, dass sie in ihm alles gefunden hatte. Spike sah gut aus und das war es doch was zählte – zumindest in ihrer Welt. Es war nicht mehr so leicht wie früher. Würde es auch nie mehr werden.

"Nun ja, so schlimm ist das ja nicht.", sagte Harmony und setzte ihr bestes Lächeln auf. „L. A. ist groß und es ist ja kein Verbrechen, wenn du Wolfram & Hart nicht kennst.", versicherte die Vampirin Alex und trank einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Wein. Alex' verhielt sich nun wieder normal. Also entweder er log sie nicht an, oder er dachte, dass er sich nun in Sicherheit befand. Der Kellner brachte den Nachtisch an den Tisch und Harmony sah, dass es sich dabei um etwas mit viel Schokolade und Sahne handelte. Viele Kalorien, aber darauf musste sie ja nicht achten! Lecker war es natürlich, trotzdem freute sie sich schon auf ihren Becher Otterblut.

**Fifth Step: Auch Reinfälle gehören zum Dating. Lerne also damit umzugehen!**

Harmony's schlechtes Gefühl war inzwischen wieder verschwunden. Alex hatte sie überzeugt. Er war ein guter Kerl. Gut aussehend und charmant. Welche Frau wünschte sich nicht solch einen Mann? Sie wünschte sich auf jeden Fall so einen. Doch nun war es so, dass er noch nicht einmal die Wahrheit kannte! ‚Übrigens, ich bin ein Vampir!' Das konnte sie ja schlecht sagen. Es würde sehr schwierig werden. Irgendwann musste er es erfahren. Oder sie würde nur eine Nacht mit ihm verbringen. Ein One Night Stand war natürlich möglich, aber irgendwie wünschte Harm sich mehr. Seit sie in Los Angeles war, hatte ihr Unleben sich sehr verändert.

Sie hatte aufgehört Menschenblut zu trinken und beschränkte sich auf Schweineblut und ihr geliebtes Otterblut. Dass dieses teurer als das Schweineblut war, war ihr egal. Es war eine Köstlichkeit. Fand zumindest Harmony. Schweineblut mit einem Schuss Otter, das war wirklich lecker. Da vermisste sie das Menschenblut kein bisschen. Sicher, es war gegen die Natur des Vampir's, aber sie wollte auch nicht aufgespießt und zu Asche werden. Harmony hatte eine hübsche Wohnung, ein Auto und bei Wolfram & Hart die beste Arbeitsstellte ergattert, die es für einen Vampir gab. Wie könnte sie sich beschweren? Das war absurd! Irgendwann würde ihr Unleben zu Ende sein. Das wusste sie. Irgendwann musste jeder Vampir daran glauben...ob gewollt, oder aus Versehen.

Der Nachtisch war fast aufgegessen worden, als jemand an den Tisch kam, der Alex scheinbar kannte. Ihrem Date schien das aber gar nicht zu gefallen. Er wurde erneut nervös und sah Harmony mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an. Dann begrüßte er erst seinen Freund und redete mit ihm. Roger, wie der Mann hieß, sah nun zu Harmony und nickte ihr zu. „Willst du mir nicht dein Date vorstellen, Alex?", meinte dieser nun und sah seinen Kumpel fragend an. Harmony's Zweifel keimten erneut auf und sie sah Alex' Freund genau an. Wie ein Anwalt sah dieser Mann ja nicht aus. Aber auch Anwälte durften Freunde haben, die keine waren!

Alex nickte. "Aber natürlich. Wie konnte ich nur! Roger, das ist Harmony. Harmony, das ist Roger.", stellte er die beiden vor und Harmony lächelte nur. Das ganze kam ihr komisch vor. Anders konnte sie es nicht mehr ausdrücken. Irgendetwas war da im Busch und sie hatte es nicht gerne, wenn man sie für dumm verkaufen wollte. Sie war zwar nicht die klügste, aber das brauchte sie lange nicht! Sollte er sie anlügen, dann gnade ihm Gott. Harmony selbst glaubte an so etwas nicht. Ein Kreuz, Weihwasser oder Kirchen waren ihr ein Graus. Immerhin war sie ein Vampir! Alex sollte hoffen, dass ihr Gefühl sie täuschte. „Nett dich kennenzulernen. Bist du auch ein Anwalt?", diese Frage war mit Hintergedanken getränkt.

Sollte Roger Alex wirklich gut kennen, dann würde er nun so reagieren wie sie es vermutete und Alex' kleines Spielchen würde verloren sein. „Anwalt?", fragte er und schien wirklich verwirrt zu sein. Überrascht sah er zu Alex und dann wieder zu Harmony. „Ah nein. Nein, ich bin leider kein Anwalt...soweit hab ichs nie geschafft, aber wie kommst du darauf? Alex? Du steckst doch nicht in Schwierigkeiten? Ich dachte sie hätten dich nur entlassen und einen neuen Hausmeister eingestellt? Sag bitte nicht, dass du irgendetwas dummes gemacht hast?", wollte dieser wissen und Harmony's Augen weiteten sich.

Das war doch, das war doch vollkommen unglaublich! Dieser Idiot hatte sie von Anfang an angelogen! Innerlich kochte die Vampirin schon und ihre Nasenflügel weiteten sich. Dieser kleine dreckige Schleimer! Er hatte also seinen Job als Hausmeister verloren. Harmony schüttelte sich und sah Alex an. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich Hass und Rachegedanken keimten auf. Ihn würde sie nun gerne beißen und gnadenlos aussagen, aber nein, sie war ja clean. _Ganz ruhig Harm! Nicht aufregen. Wegen diesem kleinen Wurm wirst du die harte Arbeit nicht kaputt machen. Nicht wegen dem da._ „So ist das also. Anwalt, mh? Dass ich nicht lache.", keifte sie und warf ihre Haare elegant nach hinten.

Oh, das würde er ihr büßen! „Was denkst du dir eigentlich, du kleiner mieser Lügner!", schrie sie und nun sah jeder im Restaurant zu ihrem Tisch. Harmony stand nun auf und funkelte ihr „Date" wütend an. „Und ich war so dumm darauf reinzufallen! Anwalt...wie konnte ich so blind sein? Das hast du dir ja schön ausgedacht, nur schade, dass dein kleiner Freund alles kaputt gemacht hat.", fauchte sie und nahm die Weinflasche in die Hand. Ehe Alex reagieren konnte, schüttelte Harm ihm den ganzen Wein über den Kopf und sie Falsch warf sie auf den Boden.

"Viel Spaß noch und ich hoffe die Flasch war nicht zu teuer? Ich meine, ein arbeitsloser Hausmeister kann sich das ja wohl kaum leisten. Viel Spaß beim Tellerwaschen und Bye Bye!", die Vampirin nahm ihre Handtasche und entfernte sich. Zum Abschied winkte sie ihm säuerlich zu und verschwand in die dunkle Nacht.

**Sixth Step: Zu Hause ist es doch am schönsten – oder: Wer braucht schon Männer?**

Oh! Harmony war nun so was von wütend. Doch den Wein über ihn zu schütten hatte sehr viel Spaß gemacht. Eigentlich war Alex ja kein übler Kerl gewesen, aber er hatte sie angelogen und das war einfach nicht okay. Gut, sie hatte ihm verschwiegen, dass sie ein Vampir war. Aber das war ja eher so eine Sache, die er eh nicht wissen wollte. Wahrscheinlich würde er sie für verrückt halten, oder schreiend weglaufen. Seufzend orderte Harmony ein Taxi und ließ sich zu ihrer Wohnung fahren. Diesmal bezahlte sie den Fahrer sogar, so enttäuscht war sie vom heutigen Abend.

Die blonde Vampirin betrat ihre Wohnung und warf ihre Tasche ungeachtet in eine Ecke. Der Abend hatte doch so schön angefangen und was war nun? Alex hatte sie nach Strich und Faden belogen und nun war sie wieder allein. Das war ja nichts neues und vermutlich musste endlich mit ihrer Träumerei aufhören. Schwerfällig bewegte sie sich in die Küche, nahm ihre Lieblingstasse aus dem Schrank, welche ein Traum für einen Einhornliebhaber war und öffnete ihren Kühlschrank. Sie nahm das Schweineblut und das Otterblut heraus. „Nein, heute ist definitiv ein Otterblut-Tag.", murmelte sie zu sich selbst und ihr Magen knurrte schon.

Das alles hätte sie sich sparen können. Wegen Alex hatte sie gehungert und das war es ja snfangs auch Wert gewesen. Nun bereute sie es. Eines war sicher, einen Chatroom würde sie so schnell nicht mehr betreten. Da machte sie es lieber auf die altmodische Art. Ausgehen und einen Mann kennen lernen, mit dem sie wahrscheinlich keine Zukunft hatte. Seufzend stellte sie die Tasse mit dem Otterblut in die Mikrowelle und wartete ab. Als der Piepton erklang öffnete sie die Mikrowelle und nahm ihre Tasse. Harmony ging in ihr Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf dem Sessel nieder. Sie schlürfte ihr Blut und schniefte leise.

Das Leben (in ihrem Fall eher Unleben) war ja so ungerecht.

_ Come on, come on  
It's alive and breathing  
Come on, come on  
Come alive today  
Come on, come on  
It's a heartless beating  
The sun is burning down_

**...THE END  
**


End file.
